Memories Be Damned
by Randompersonality
Summary: Harry Potter is known for stupid heroics. However, this time it has unexpected consequences. Torn from World War 2, Harry ends up in Asgard, injured and weak. Two young Asgardian princes take a shine to him but Fate never liked him much. Torn from their sides, he wakes up with no memories in a land of superheroes. But memories be damned... he has work to do.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Kudos to Marvel and JK Rowling, etc...**_

* * *

"Go, Captain. I'll take care of the Red Skull. Just stop this aeroplane before it reaches the States," Harry said over the roar of the engines and wind before turning to chase down the Red Skull who twisted towards the back of the craft.

"Harry!" Rogers shouted as the thin youth, no the young man, was just about to disappear after the Skull. The shaggy-haired, green-eyed man glanced over his shoulder. "Don't forget. You promised your girl that you would make it back," Steve reminded his friend, a twinge of resigned worry in his voice.

Despite the fact that he had more cuts and bruises than Steve had ever seen him with, Harry gave a jaunty salute before he ran around the corner.

Once out of sight, Harry apparated towards the belly of the ship only to appear just in time to see the Red Skull grab for the glowing blue cube in the bomb bay. The cube that gave him so much power. And gave the Allies so much trouble.

"Over my dead body," Harry muttered, diving at the Skull. The tackle knocked the Nazi into a support beam, and Harry crushed him there with all his weight.

The Skull battered at Harry's head with leather gloved fists. The pain didn't matter. All that mattered was to keep the Skull occupied and away from the Cube.

Luckily, Harry had always been a bit of a scrapper when it came down to it. Unluckily, it seems that the Skull still had a gun. Slowly, they parted as he pointed the pistol at Harry's heart.

The red faced creature, who was once a man, grinned at Harry. The wide, malicious mouth of teeth reminded Harry of another creature who was once a man, and he grimaced. "I applaud your effort, young soldier, but I shall win!"

He reached over for the Cube. Harry felt his skin crawl with the need to do something. Anything.

He glanced over and noticed one of the bomb doors, open and revealing nothing but clouds. He could just hear Hermione telling him 'Don't you dare!' and Ginny yelling at him while Ron would be trying to figure out how to help him and stop him all at the same time. After all, he was good at stupid heroics.

Ignoring the gun, he jumped at the Skull just as he grabbed the Cube and wrapped his arms around the HYDRA leader's waist. His momentum sent them flying through the air and towards Harry's goal.

As they flew through the door, now each with a hand on the Tesseract, Harry glanced up to see Steve's horror stricken face just before Harry, the Red Skull, and the Tesseract disappeared into the clouds.

The Skull was screaming, denial and pain and fury carrying his voice all the way back to the plane, but all Harry felt was guilt. He was breaking a promise. I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm so sorry. I won't be coming back this time. Harry thought just as they struck the icy cold water of the Atlantic Ocean. It felt like hitting a wall and then there was a large flash of blue light. Then darkness. Then nothing at all.

Young Loki followed his brother, Thor, as they went to visit with Heimdall. The guardian of the Bifrost was a thrilling storyteller and promised to finish a tale he had started the day before when the two children stopped by in their exploration.

However, there was something wrong. Loki could feel it. Something was coming. A bright blue flash of light filled the sky to the point that Loki's eyes burned with the brilliance of it. He flung his arms up, protecting his sight, and he could hear his brother give a cry not of pain but of startlement and a hint of fear.

As suddenly as it came, the light was gone. When Loki uncovered his eyes, he saw no danger. The Bifrost is as it was supposed to be, still bright and full of shifting light. But Heimdall exited the Observatory, concern in his golden, all-seeing eyes. Beside him, Thor looked around, eyes still bleary and wide, searching for danger.

However, what caught Loki's attention was not from something missing or something that moved but rather a strange, still lump that had appeared in the middle of the Bifrost.

"Thor, summon your father," Heimdall ordered as he neared the strange addition to the Rainbow Bridge.

Ignoring Thor as he ran towards Asgard, bellowing for Odin, Loki followed warily behind the guardian, his yet untrained magic at the ready for any sign that they were in danger.

However, as they got closer, he could see it was a person. A badly wounded young man.

His strange clothes were in tatters, soaking through with blood that slowly pooled around him. His hand burned to the bone as if he had held a bolt of lightning in it.

Without thought, Loki knelt by the stranger, ignoring Heimdall's warnings, and placed his hands over the bleeding and charred flesh.

He remembered his mother's recent lessons of healing magic and let the energies flow through him and into the man's body. Slowing the bleeding and easing the pain from his wounds. It was all he could do for now. He wasn't strong like his mother who could heal with the barest of effort.

Loki heard the heavy feet of his father and several guards. He got to his feet, tucking his hands behind his back, head bowed, as he worried if he had done the wrong thing, helping the stranger.

His father placed a warm hand on his head. Looking up, Odin looked at him fondly before turning his attention to the wounded man.

"Has he said anything?" Odin asked Heimdall.

"No, my King. He has yet to stir."

"What realm is he from?" Odin asked, kneeling next to the unconscious stranger, studying his unusual clothing as well as his wounds.

"I do not know, my King. He came in a flash of blue light that was blinding, even to my eyes," Heimdall replied, uncertain as to how he could have missed such an event.

Just then, the man groaned. His eyes fluttered open and he tried to rise onto all fours before fully conscious. Blood dripped from open wounds but at a much slower rate thanks to Loki's ministrations.

"Easy, boy. Where are you from?" Odin asked gently, placing a calming hand on the man's shoulder.

The man spun to face him as if stung. His wounded hand raised to ward off attack. He fell back onto his other arm and slid himself further away, scrambling with his remaining limbs.

Only after he had some distance did he realize that they were not following him. Cautiously, he glanced around. His eyes widened as he took in the people around him and an audible gasp fell from his lips as he stared at the star filled skies around him and the colorful pulsing bridge under him.

"This isn't real..." The man uttered before trying to rake his injured hand through his shaggy black hair only to hiss in pain and cradle the offended limb to his chest.

"I thought death meant no more pain," he murmured between clenched teeth.

"You aren't dead. At least not yet. You need healing. We mean no harm, boy. Who are you? Where did you come from?" Odin asked again, eyeing the stranger with his one good eye.

The man stared at Odin as if seeing him for the first time. "Are you Nazis? Americans? You aren't Brits that's for sure. If you're Hydra just kill me now. I'm not talking," the man stated with a glare of suspicion.

"We know not of these Nazis or Americans. You are in Asgard." Heimdall offered, watching the man for any sign of intent to harm his king.

"Asgard? But that is just myth. A story told through the years to children." The man argued, disbelief written all over his bloodied features. However, wonder creeped in as he studied his surroundings even closer. "It is a fairy tale, isn't it?"

"You can decide for yourself when you have been healed and have rested. We will talk then." Odin declared gesturing for his men to assist the stranger who was quickly losing what strength his surprise had given him. Before the guards even neared him, the man had already sunk back down onto the bridge. His breathing haggard and he was fighting to stay awake.

Loki stepped forward as the guards slung the man over their shoulders. "My mother will help you," he offered.

The young man watched him with heavy lids. A ghost of a smile passed over his lips before he lost consciousness altogether.

Odin watched his wife and her fellow healers as they tended the young man. His wounds were numerous and he would have died on the Bifrost if his youngest had not thought so quickly and slowed his bleeding.

His burned hand may yet be saved but it will take many sessions before they will know for certain.

His wife did tell him that the boy's eyes were naturally weak but were being enhanced through magic. A little work on her part and he will no longer need the spell that corrected his vision, taking away the toll it was having on his body now that he was so weak.

He being a magic user was interesting and made the king that much more curious about the stranger and where he was from.

He had not heard of anyone who did not believe in the existence of Asgard.

Was it possible that this man was not from the known realms?

* * *

**_Note from the writer: As promised, here is the first chapter of my new story. Updates will be sporadic due to other commitments (school, work, internship, blah blah blah). This is NOT part of the Grim series._**

**_I would like to thank the amazing person who is helping me flesh this idea out: S.T. Nickolian you are amazing! Much love, my dear. *glomp* _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Kudos to those who need to be listed here.**_

* * *

Harry awoke to the sound of a raven calling.

Slowly, without opening his eyes, he took stock of his wounds. His body ached and his hand hurt terribly but his mind was clear.

He did not want to move as he dimly remembered a one- eyed man and several others who he did not know.

_I could be anywhere. Possibly even behind enemy lines._

He cautiously opened his eyes the barest slit. Without indicating he was awake, he glanced around his surroundings. The ceiling high above him was gold with overarching rafters, on one of which perched a raven. The room was open with wide glassless windows and open doorways but all walls and even the floor was also of glinting gold.

"I am sure you find this place strange, but we are happy that you have finally awoken," a kind woman's voice stated. Harry snapped his eyes open completely and looked over to the large archway leading out of the room. She was tall, almost as gold as the room around her, and beautiful with the regal bearing of a queen. Harry blinked, and he let out a gust of air as the warmth of her magic flowed over him, bathing his senses similar to the magic that Professor Sprout employed to coax her cuttings into faster growth. It had the natural hues of golds, greens, and shimmering browns but brighter than he was accustomed to. She seemed like a mix between both Sprout and Professor McGonagall. Regal yet fully attuned to nature. She smiled as she entered with familiar clothes draped on her arms.

Harry glanced down at himself and realized he was in loose fitting light brown trousers and his bare but bandaged torso was covered by an open collar shirt of the same soft material but a lighter beige color.

"Your garments were in need of cleaning and mending," the woman said calmly as she laid his clothes on the end of his bed. Something in her rich voice set Harry at ease, even when he felt like he should still be alert. After all, he was still clueless as to his current situation.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" Harry asked sitting up with some effort. He felt as if he had gone through the Battle of Hogwarts a second time, he was so tired and sore.

"You are in the healing halls of Asgard. As to how you came to our realm, we are uncertain. We had hoped that you would know." She stood straight again, clasping her hands loosely in front of her. A small furrow appeared between her brows, seemingly in concern.

Harry studied the woman closely trying to determine if she was dangerous. Regardless of her magic, he couldn't tell if she was an ally.

"Mother! Father calls for you." A boy said as he ran into the room with the energy only the young possess. He slid to a stop beside Harry's bed, all bright green eyes and black hair that his mother gently pushed back from his face. He spared a grin up at her before turning his eyes to Harry.

Harry noticed that while Frigga's magic was like a spring breeze, Loki's was similar to an autumn frost. Still centered around nature but there was a hint of chill that separated him from his mother.

Harry realized he knew this green eyed child. He had seen him before... Somewhere.

"This is my youngest son, Loki. I am Frigga. If you need anything, you only need to ask," the woman-Frigga-said before she left the room leaving her raven haired son behind.

Silence passed as the boy eyed him in a mixture of curiosity and wariness. The guardedness in him reminded Harry of two other boys he had known-one intimately, and one only from a pensieve. Hopefully this one would turn out better than either of them.

"We've met before haven't we?" Harry asked, his own curiosity getting the better of him.

"On the bridge. I tried to heal you but my magic isn't strong enough yet," the boy confirmed while remaining a safe distance.

"Thank you," Harry said with firm sincerity that seemed to surprise the boy.

"You were badly injured. Were you in a battle?" Loki asked, green eyes watching Harry's expression closely.

Harry wanted to smile at the boy's attempt to read him. Luckily, Harry had gotten good at hiding what he was thinking.

Deciding there was no harm in answering the boy, Harry shrugged "I was in several. My country is at war right now. What about you? Have you been in battle?" He doubted it, but one could never be too certain (after all he wasn't much older when the whole Voldemort fiasco began), and the boy seemed almost eager for it.

"No. Our enemy, the Frost Giants, signed a peace treaty with my father when I was very young. Even my elder brother Thor was too young to remember. We only have the stories the warriors tell." Loki shrugged his thin shoulders.

Harry narrowed his eyes trying to determine if the lad was telling the truth. Everything was telling him that the boy was not lying but hearing about Frost Giants and Thor and meeting the supposed goddess Frigga. It wasn't possible...was it?

Harry decided he had sat around long enough. He needed to find out for himself where he was.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand.

Immediately Loki was beside him with a worried frown trying to stop him. "You aren't healed enough. Mother said you will need bed rest and several more healing sessions before you should be getting up."

"I just...I need to see for myself that I am where you keep saying I am. In my world, Asgard is an old fairy tale. Nothing more," Harry said gently shaking off the boy's hands.

Surprisingly, Loki grabbed his arm and placed it around his thin shoulders for support. "Then let me help you. If I had been in a battle and woke up someplace I didn't know, I would want to see where I was too. I'll help you so you do not injure yourself even more by falling on your face."

Harry bit back a laugh at the boy's earnest candor. He smiled down at Loki, thanking him before getting to his feet with the lad's assistance.

He limped out of the archway across from where Frigga left and found himself outside on some sort of balcony. The sight took his breath away. Before him lay a golden city of spires and graceful curves surrounded by green hills, water, and cliffs that ended under an unfamiliar sky and disappeared into nothing. Far off in the distance, a bridge of shimmering colors lay, ending in star filled blackness. Everything was too bright. Too colorful. This was not England. Not even Earth. This was...

"Impossible..." Harry murmured before laughing. He had to. He should have known better than anyone. Nothing was impossible.

Loki glanced up at the man as he ran his good hand through his shaggy hair and scrubbed at his face. His expression plainly said that he thought Harry was losing his marbles.

"This really is Asgard, isn't it?" Harry asked staring out across the glittering city.

"It is indeed, stranger," a deep voice answered behind him.

Harry looked over his shoulder to find a bearded, one eyed man dressed in rich clothes of an unfamiliar style. Harry could tell this was a hardened warrior from his walk, but also one possessing qualities only a leader of others had-there was no denying the weight on his shoulders. Harry knew too well what that was like. Steve, too.

However, the wizened warrior had magic that pulsed and flowed from somewhere Harry could not detect. At first glance, he couldn't even see it-the soft beat that resonated in the floor and the walls and the city beyond. Negligible at any one point, less than a heartbeat. But it was powerful. Very powerful. Because it collected from everywhere and pooled into this single man.

A blonde boy not much older than Loki stood by the man's side. He was the opposite of Loki in every way, and Harry bit back a frown. Even at his young age, Harry could tell the boy would grow to be a large athletic man. Where Loki's features told of intelligence and insightfulness with that hint of insecurity, the need to prove himself, this other boy's features were of arrogance and stubborn surety of his own importance. Most likely he was the biggest and strongest of his peers to have developed such a strong opinion of himself already.

However, Harry's impression of the boy softened as he watched him give a swift worried scan of the thin boy by his side as if searching for signs that he had been harmed. They were obviously close.

"I am Odin. The king of Asgard," the large man declared before placing a hand on the blonde boy's shoulder. "You have already met my youngest son, Loki. This is my eldest, Thor. Both are princes of Asgard." The boys grinned at each other, and Harry smiled. Perhaps the blonde named Thor had more to him, judging by the looks of brotherly affection between the boys.

Odin gazed at his sons fondly before turning his piercing gaze upon Harry once again. "What may we call you, stranger?"

Harry took a deep breath as he looked over his surroundings once more before answering. "Harry. Harry Potter."

The next day, after Odin had shooed his sons out of the room and made Harry rest, Loki listened in from his hiding spot as the stranger and his father were deep in discussion at a small table on the healing room balcony.

They were attempting to piece together what had brought Harry to their realm.

"My world is currently in a global war. Germany, Italy, and Japan is fighting against almost everyone else. This includes my country, Britain."

"Ambitious. And why go to war?" Odin asked trying to figure out how he had not heard of such a war.

"The short version is a very bad man with horrible followers believe in genetic purity. They want to conquer the known world, kill everyone who does not match their ideal race, and start a new civilization based on this supposedly superior race of people. They already imprisoned and killed thousands if not millions of people. They won't stop until someone stops them.

"My part in the war is different. My people are magic users. Similar to Frigga and Loki, but not the same. However, most of the world does not know we exist and we want to keep it that way. Our magical community had already fought a civil war, and we are dangerously vulnerable right now. A Nazi group called Hydra has discovered our existence and is already hunting us. I was fighting the leader known as the Red Skull when-" Harry cut himself off, and Loki blinked. Harry was frowning, and his eyes were darting around the room, no longer focused on Odin. "I-I don't remember after that. I was fighting. Then we were falling. Then I was here." Harry finished rubbing at his temple with his good hand. The other was cradled uselessly on his lap.

Odin frowned under his beard. The man seemed terrified that his memories were lost. He supposed that one's memories were often part of who you are. You lose them, then how do you know anything about yourself?

"So we wait until your memories return." Odin stated calmly as he studied the man before him.

Dark circles lay under those emerald eyes that were so similar to his own son's.

Hugin, one of his loyal ravens, reported that the man slept little and was often plagued by dreams that caused him to rouse himself to fight unseen enemies.

Odin knew of this sickness. He had seen warriors haunted by what they have bore witness to and what they have done. His love, Frigga, warned him that Harry was exhausted in mind, body, and spirit making him unable to fight against the sickness that consumed his dreams. Odin wondered if he would start to see the man lose himself even when awake.

Odin knew that it was not weakness that caused the sickness but the strength of character. Only the best and noblest of beings suffered so greatly under their burdens.

"Come. You must eat and rest before my Queen comes to heal more of your wounds," Odin said standing and offering his hand to Harry.

With a nod of thanks, Harry allowed himself to be hauled out of his chair by the Allfather's impressive strength.

"Will your son be willing to leave his hiding spot and join us?" Harry asked turning to look at Loki just before he could duck back behind the potted plant that was big enough to hide his small frame.

"Loki," Odin growled in warning. Temper rising at Loki's poor manners.

"He's not harming anyone. Boys his age are always curious. I know I was," Harry said with a grin. "I'm a stranger from a distant world. He is going to want to know more about me."

Odin sighed before calmly asking Loki to join them in a meal. The boy's eyes widened with relief and an easy happiness that came so often to children, and he darted forward to stand between them. Odin held back his smile at how Loki couldn't seem to decide whether to remain beside him or press forward to question their guest.

Lounging on his bed to ease the burden on his still healing body, Harry handled the boy's interest with ease and quiet patience throughout the meal. Often hiding a ghost of a smile when the boy's curiosity was more important than eating. A habit he also had.

By the time the food was finished, Odin was pleased to see that Loki had warmed up to Harry enough to climb on the bed with him. He no longer held himself to polite restraint, his voice rising with passion and his hands waving. Only the sight of Harry's rapidly dwindling strength, made Odin take pity on the young man and declare their visit over. "We will return tomorrow," he said when Loki pouted.

"I look forward to it already." Harry could barely keep his eyes open, but he managed a grin to match Loki's.

* * *

_**Thank you for waiting so patiently. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. -Randompersonality**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**_

* * *

Feeling slightly stronger the next day, Harry sat at his balcony, examining the golden world he had found himself in. It really was amazing. Bright and vast, with an unfamiliar pulsing magic. It was nothing like the constant presence of the Earth.

A sudden thought came to mind. "Accio wand" Harry called, his uninjured hand weakly reaching out, waiting for the familiar grasp of holly or the knobby elder. Moments passed. _Wait for it._ Then minutes. _Keep waiting… _At a half hour, his hand fell back into his lap. _Damn it..._

His wand was not coming. He must be too far away. His holster was missing from his clothes. And he could not feel his wand in the palace. Either of his wands. In the past, people had tried to hide one or the other from him but he always still knew where they were. Especially the Elder Wand. Nothing had ever stopped that one from reaching his hand before. Not wizard or wall or the world itself.

Was it possible that the Asgardians took it and had a way to hide it? Harry was uncertain. He felt the stirrings of magic coming from all directions but none of it was familiar. None of it felt like home.

Suddenly soft footsteps neared him from behind. He glanced over his shoulder to see Loki watching him, curiosity in his gaze.

"Mother said you have magic different from ours. What's it like?" Loki asked as soon as he realized he had Harry's attention. No time wasted on pleasantries, it seemed.

Harry thought for bit before asking, "Do you sense magic?"

Loki looked confused for a moment before his eyes lit up in understanding, "I think so. I can tell when mother is healing or when father speaks to his ravens. My magic feels a little different, but mother says it's just because I need to grow yet. You feel different too. Mother says she gets her power from the world around us. Father gets his from Yggdrasil." Harry blinked at the unfamiliar term but did not wish to interrupt. Loki continued his explanation, "I'm like mother but not strong enough yet to do more than the basic healing and protection."

Harry nodded. "My people get our magic from within ourselves. We can add to it with charms and potions and certain tools but all those were given power by other magic users or magical creatures," Harry explained with a smile, "that's probably why my magic seems strange."

Loki furrowed his brow in thought as he considered the man's words. He had been noticing Harry's magic was getting stronger as he healed but Loki wondered if it was bad manners to ask Harry to show him some magic from his world.

Harry studied Loki then decided to ask his question. "Loki, did you or anyone else find two pieces of wood? They would feel similar to my magic," Harry asked calmly, green eyes locked with the boy's. If Loki lied, he'd see it this time. And it would help Harry sleep because now that he noticed the wands' disappearance, he felt naked and unprotected. Who knew what dangers this world held?

"No, you arrived with what you were wearing and that was it." Loki answered truthfully after a moment of thought. "Why? Are they important?"

It was Harry's turn to pause in thought before answering, "In a way, yes. My magic is difficult to control without my wands. They help me focus it."

Loki looked puzzled before Harry offered, "Picture a stream channeling rainwater. My magic is very broad and unpredictable, like rain. My wands act as the channel to get it where and how I need it to go."

Understanding blossomed on his young features. The boy wondered if his father might know what they could do to help.

The heavy stomps of booted feet were heard nearby and getting closer. Loki would know that sound anywhere. He turned in time to see Thor enter the balcony with Harry glancing over his shoulder at the older brother.

"Loki, mother requests your presence in the library," the boy said, gazing at Harry in suspicion. Harry was tempted to roll his eyes at the boy-he knew an overprotective brother when he saw one. _Oh, Ron, I miss you._

"Thank you, brother," Loki said before excusing himself from Harry's side with an apologetic glance and taking off into the palace. As he passed Thor, though, he kicked at his brother's shin and hissed, _"Be nice."_ Harry turned to look back at the city to hide his grin.

Thor pouted after him, and seemed to promptly ignore the command. He stalked toward Harry, his footsteps even heavier in some attempt at intimidation, and glared down at the man. Harry glanced up, making sure his features were schooled into a calm but interested mask. "What are your intentions toward my brother?" Thor's young face was rather comical when forced into a scowl.

Harry took a moment to make sure he wasn't about to burst into laughter, which Frigga would no doubt tut at him about since it would pull at his injuries, then answered with as much sarcasm as he could convey. "I plan on kidnapping your brother and offering him up as a sacrifice to my heathen gods."

Thor's eyes popped _wide_ open, and Harry decided that he would just have to deal with Frigga's disappointment about him irritating his barely healing chest more. Because this was too funny. He began laughing, merriment twinkling in his eyes. His wounds stretched and pulled painfully but not enough to stop laughing.

"You dare mock your threat to my kin!" Thor bellowed. Granted his voice wasn't very deep, and it was more of a shriek that made Harry laugh even harder. Tears started streaming from his eyes much to Thor's enragement. "You-"

"What is the meaning of this?" Odin's voice boomed from the doorway. The king looked between the two, his angered son and laughing guest, in confusion.

Harry managed to pull himself together enough to speak through his chuckles-and they were most definitely chuckles, not giggles. He very dryly answered "Oh, Thor wanted to know my plans for his little brother. I explained that I was going to kidnap Loki and sacrifice him to my heathen gods. He didn't approve." Odin's brows shot up to his hairline, and Harry returned to laughing.

"Father!" Thor pointed furiously at Harry. "See how he mocks us! We should never have allowed him inside the palace! Inside the city!"

Odin blinked his one eye slowly. His expression amused. "I believe, my son, that young Harry was making a jest."

Thor, gearing up for another burst of noise, stopped midway. Mouth open, foot stamping, and arms flailing, he stopped and stared at the both of them.

He looked at Harry who nodded his head in agreement with Odin, still grinning and wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. And then he turned to his father who grinned behind his beard with a small shrug.

He looked back at Harry who held his chest, obviously in pain but still smiling, his eyes flashing with good-natured mischief. "Forgive me, young prince. I am afraid my sense of humor took me a little too far."

After another moment of staring at Harry, Thor gathered himself. "Nay! 'Tis good for one so injured to remain in good humor!" He nodded firmly, as if he understood from the start.

Harry and Odin shared an entertained glance before letting Thor believe that they bought his quick change of attitude. "Loki and Harry have merely been discussing magic and Asgard to occupy his hours as he heals. Harry has been in many battles, Thor. A brave warrior, indeed." Odin tilted his head, leading his son's train of thought. "With many stories, I'd imagine."

Thor's blue eyes widened, and he glanced at Harry with new curiosity.

Harry nodded, his lips still pulled into a grin. "I had a madman attempting to kill me since I was born, so… yeah, been in a few interesting scraps."

Odin grinned again before leaving, having accomplished his task at making sure his eldest behaved himself. Thor sat on the floor before Harry's chair as the injured man began a tale with the words, "You know, I once rode on a dragon…"

* * *

_**Good gracious... I apologize for the long wait. But here is chapter 3. I have other chapters waiting for editing. So expect some updates in the next couple months. As I said in another of my stories, I just finished my Master's Degree and now I am engaged to be married in July of this year. Updates may be sporadic but they will happen. Thank you for sticking by me for so long!**_

_**Cheers! Randompersonality**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! (But I really wish I did)**_

* * *

Days later, Frigga entered the infirmary to find both her sons entranced by Harry as he weaved a story of some dangerous tournament that he had been forced to participate in. She did not even wonder where her youngest disappeared off to anymore. She doubted that Harry realized that Loki would check on him, even when he slept to insure he did not miss a moment in the man's company. Harry's entertaining stories, patient kindness, and instances of mischief have cemented his presence in the boys' lives. As little as they knew about the man, he had shown nothing but wary respect for her and her husband and affection for their boys.

Frigga took a moment to watch them. Thor sat on his heels, tense in anticipation of the dangers of the tale-a labyrinth filled with monsters and traps-while Loki dared to sit on the bed beside the man. Her youngest's eyes weren't wide like his brother's, but focused in a way she had not seen in some time. Harry waved an arm through the air to describe the size of something he called a blast-ended skrewt, grinning at the shocked gasps of his audience.

She did not worry for her sons here. Not anymore. As Harry healed, she was able to sense more from the man than she had in the first few days of his stay in her care. At first she had been unable to sense his intentions or even more than that he was some kind of magic wielder, so she had feared just who they brought into their company. A man that she did not see in her visions and Heimdall could not see at all, meant that the man came from beyond the scope of the nine realms. Beyond any of the known realms. Little good came from that darkness.

And yet he was kind. Harry took to dealing with the princes like a bird took wing. He teased them both without malice and subtly taught them lessons in humility, tactics, leadership, sacrifice, strength of friendship and family, and more just through his tales alone. Frigga could not comprehend how such a man could have kept alive in the darkness. The darkness was all consuming. It did not let such light shine. And Harry was definitely light itself since he seemed to respect but not fear the darkness.

So the queen did not worry over her sons with him anymore. That did not keep her from worrying over _Harry._

Sitting at her loom the past several evenings, Frigga had tried to see where he came from, the beauty behind the stories he told. All she found were flashes of pain, darkness, fire, in quick succession, and then a blast of bright blue light filled with power. A light familiar and terrifying.

And finally a strange place of white light and mist. A large carriage like-thing loomed in the background, gleaming black and spewing white smoke from a pipe on its top. On a bench, Harry sat...waiting. He sat as easily there as he did on his bed in Asgard, calm and almost content, but still waiting. Frigga sensed he would always be waiting on that bench for something that will never happen. Her visions told her much, but she did not understand what these meant. Her knowledge was too limited for such glimpses into Harry's existence.

She understood that Harry had been in an intense battle, more than one. His wounds and nightmares attested to that. She understood that he had been changed by those battles, irreversibly, irreparably. She understood all that, but it still gave her no answers.

"_Perhaps, just this once, I may advise you, my wife," _Odin had said, when she spoke her concerns to him. _"Things are as they are meant to be. Things will be as they are meant to be. There is no more we can do but wait and Harry's fate will reveal itself. I feel he will be with us for some time."_

While her husband's words ran through her mind, she could only watch as Harry slowly began to recover. With luck his hand might even work once again as it did not seem to have lost any feeling. However, Frigga and her healers would need to cautiously work out the stiffness of scars and new skin before they could determine how much his hand would regain its movement and dexterity. His wounded spirit was another story but Frigga was willing to be patient. She would be there when Harry was willing to talk about his nightmares. Until then, Harry and her sons seemed content in each other's company.

4040404040404

The princes were thrilled when Harry began exploring the palace in short spurts, resting often, but getting further each day. Soon, Harry being led by the two princes or eating in the main hall among the royal family was a common sight. The people of Asgard and its warriors found the young man to be a kind and sharp witted soul with a very insightful understanding of people. This came to light when, after a small feast, two warriors began an intoxicated argument that would have become a brawl had Harry not fearlessly marched up to the two and placed his still battered body between them. Odin watched, ready to intervene but curious as to what the much smaller man would do. With a few quietly spoken words, Harry had the two clasping forearms and peacefully parting ways. Once Harry returned to Odin's side, the king eyed him curiously. Harry caught his look and explained pointing towards a young maiden who was surrounded by a small group of men, "Fight over a girl, of course. Both like Arwin but neither have spoken to her. I pointed out that Arwin will be won by someone else if they kept bickering instead of paying her some attention. Seemed to clear the matter right up." Harry chuckled, seeming to remember something. "Best friend almost lost the love of his life that way."

Odin chuckled with him in amusement. He knew quite a few young men who could use the same advice. For the moment, Odin noted that this was the first time Harry had spoken of friends to himself or to Frigga. Harry had only spoken about them to his boys during his stories. It was progress. Not much, but it gave Odin hope that Harry was not as wounded in the soul as he had feared.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry if this is a little choppy. I had wanted it to feel like a montage but only had these two scenes worked out and could not get either one any longer for their own chapters. But I hope you enjoyed!**

**-Randompersonality**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry folks... Kudos and internet cookies to the real owners**_

* * *

Given permission to finally leave the palace and explore, Harry found the young princes as his willing guides into the Asgardian countryside. It was peaceful, beautiful as was only possible in this world. Harry found himself the willing audience to the boys' cheerful tales of their own childhood adventures as they moved further from the city. Stories of fishing and races and wrestling were the majority of their narratives. "Nothing like the quests you've been on," Thor added with a hint of a blush. Loki rolled his eyes and guided Harry along.

"Don't dismiss your childhood adventures so quickly, Thor. I wish I had a childhood full of similar stories and experiences. Hold those memories close. They will help you when things seem impossibly hard," Harry said quietly, a gentle expression on his face while his eyes seemed lost to the horizon.

Loki and, surprisingly, Thor silently studied the young man as he remained lost in a memory. A glance at each other was all that was needed to agree to leave Harry alone in his thoughts.

After a few moments, Harry seemed to return to himself. Realizing no one had spoken in a while, Harry looked down to see the boys staring at him in solemn concern.

"Sorry about that. I was thinking about… Well, it doesn't matter what I was thinking about. Enjoy this time. Adulthood and all its problems come quickly enough."

Both boys agreed with him, confused expressions on their faces as they did not quite understand what he was talking about but they got the gist of what he meant.

Harry wanted to laugh at how similar they looked like at the moment but suppressed it before asking them a couple questions about life in Asgard, their favorite places, etc…

Before long they were far from the palace and Harry found himself exhausted.

He turned to the boys to suggest a rest when a creature ripped itself out of the ground before them. It reminded Harry of rock trolls but it looked much smarter and angrier.

"Run back to the palace!" Harry ordered spinning each boy in the right direction. Immediately the boys began to run with Harry on their heels.

The creature roared and began to charge, the ground shaking from its every step. The vibrations rumbled up from the ground through the soles of their feet and into their chests, making their breaths sound shaky in their ears.

Harry glanced over his shoulder to find the troll quickly gaining on them. He spun to face it, throwing his hands out and shouting the first spell that came to mind, "bombarda maxima." The ground before the creature exploded, slowing it down as it tried to defend itself from the flying debris. Harry panted in exhaustion but he knew they would not be safe until they reached the palace. He cried out one last spell to get enough distance, "expellemis!" The creature flew back several yards giving Harry enough time to grab the boys and order them to hang on before digging deep to his core for the power to Apparate.

Gritting his teeth, Harry teleported them to the only place he could think off.

Frigga whipped out her dagger as soon as she felt the surge of magic in the air. At the loud pop of warning, she spun around to face whatever was coming. Expecting an attack, she was not prepared for the sight of Harry and her two sons appearing out of thin air. Once Harry made sure her sons were well, he collapsed to one knee, panting and holding his still healing chest. His pale and sweating face was gaunt with pain and fatigue. But his eyes seemed haunted and Frigga knew that he was barely holding onto reality and it would take little to plunge him into the warrior's sickness of nightmares and visions.

"Mother, a troll attacked us. Harry used magic to save us but I thought trolls were forbidden to step foot in Asgard," Loki explained as he turned to Harry, only to pause at the man's hunted expression. He cautiously kneeled next to the raven haired soldier and placed a hesitant hand on his arm. Harry's gaze snapped up to look into eyes so similar to his own. Frigga watched in amazement as the young man seemed to push back the darkness that threatened to consume him when he saw the concern in the boy's face.

"I'll be alright. Just did too much, too quickly," Harry said gently, his voice soothing. His expression becoming one of pain and weariness rather than the look of a man drowning in his past.

Loki seemed to take his word for it as he returned his attention to his mother. Thor on the other hand kept a close eye on the man, searching his face for traces of the warrior's sickness he had seen in others. The sickness has been known to cause the sufferer to lash out unexpectedly and he feared what a powerful sorcerer might do to his family should the man's spirit break.

Above their heads, a raven called before taking wing and disappearing into the halls.

Harry watched it with interest. He had sworn a raven had flown overhead their entire outing. Perhaps it was the same bird? A familiar maybe?

His thoughts refused to stay together. He barely heard Loki telling Frigga all that had happened. He felt as if he was back on the battlefield, bombs and curses and hexes flying through the air. But this time he felt helpless. Without his wands, he had bare use of his magic. He barely got the boys out of there in time. He hadn't felt so worthless since he was a child, living under the Dursleys' strict rules and harsh punishments. Or when he watched his godfather slip into the Veil after being struck by a killing curse or listened to Hermione being tortured. And poor Dobby… dying to save him, even after he had every reason to hate humans.

He hated this feeling. Worked so hard to prove he wasn't useless and here he was again. Trying to keep himself from breaking. From slipping into the place of his nightmares.

Suddenly, he felt a large warm hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Odin watching him with an understanding gaze. "Come," the king ordered gently, helping Harry to his feet. He guided him from where Frigga and the princes watched him with concern down a long hallway and towards a room he had never been.

Inside were many weapons that oozed with power.

* * *

**Author's note: I have returned! Did you miss me? ;) Man, I hope you did. Updates on everything. I am officially married and moved into a new place with my significant other. We have internet again yay! I work full time doing what I love and will have a second part-time job to help pay for things. My poor S.O. is working a full time job with two more part-time jobs. But hey, we are making ends meet. I have no idea why we are considered the lazy generation. It feels like all we do is work. Anywho, enough of that. I plan on posting once a month again. I will try and finish these stories before we start having little kiddos running around. Much loves!-Randompersonality**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Still own nothing...Darn it.**_

* * *

Odin waited until Harry was fully in the room before closing the door behind him.

Harry spun around at the sound, suspicious for the first time months. "Where are we?"

"My weapons chamber. It is where I keep the weapons that have yet to choose a worthy warrior," Odin answered sweeping past the much smaller man and down the rows of swords, staffs, spears, and more.

"I don't understand. Why bring me here?" Harry asked cautiously following the king.

Odin did not turn to look at the man, instead choosing to answer over his shoulder. "I believe it is time that you arm yourself as an Asgardian would. You are ill prepared for the dangers of this world. Something that must be remedied if you are to be my sons' Oath Father."

Harry felt the panic that coursed through his body stop suddenly at the king's words.

"As their Oath Father, it is your duty to watch over and guide my sons when I cannot. Something you have done since you arrived among us. I will make the declaration at the next feast," Odin stated calmly, finally turning to look at the shocked man. He held back a smile as he watched, Harry begin to understand what Odin was asking of him.

"So as their blood father, it is my duty to arm you according to our customs. First, choose the weapon that calls to you," Odin gestured around them to all the weapons on their shelves, pedestals, and hooks.

Harry looked around, realizing that Odin knew how he felt naked and helpless without his wands. This was his attempt to remedy that problem until Harry's wands could be returned to him.

Instantly, two weapons drew his attention. One a hammer with a leather and wooden handle and a head of bright silver etched with engravings he did not understand. The other a staff of gold and bronze, simple yet intricate in design.

"Hold out your hands, your weapon will come to you," Odin commanded, watching with interest.

Harry hesitantly complied, feeling as if he was back in Ollivander's receiving his first wand. Instantly, the hammer and staff lifted from their pedestals and flew into his hands. They rested solidly in his hands and yet felt light as feathers.

"Interesting. Mjolnir was forged from the heart of a dying star. Created to be wielded only by the just and brave. To protect and rule as a leader among men and gods alike. Not one of my other warriors have been able to wield it other than myself. The staff has remained nameless as no one has been considered worthy to wield it. It is a tool to guide and advise as well as be a powerful weapon in the right hands. Never has anyone been chosen by two weapons simultaneously. To be considered both a leader and an advisor is a rare thing," Odin pondered the man before him who stared at the weapons in his hands with shock.

"What do I do?" Harry asked feeling gravely out of his depth.

"You have two choices. Deny one of the weapons or accept both and learn to wield them together. The choice is yours. However, once the choice is made, it cannot be undone unless the weapon no longer believes you worthy to wield it." Odin answered. His brows low in thought.

Harry stared at the weapons feeling equally torn between the two. However, he recalled all the times he had to switch from being a leader to a follower to an advisor and back again. Destroying Horcruxes, leading Dumbledore's Army, following Dumbledore or Hermione or Ron or Neville when he was out of his depth.

Harry felt that the decision was made when the weapons chose him. "I will try to wield both."

Odin smiled, pleased that the man would challenge himself. "Very well, I will have my warriors begin your training. Your hand may not be up to much but with time, I believe its strength will return."

Harry felt relief at the idea however, something still bothered him. "Sir?" Harry called out to Odin as the man turned away.

Odin turned back to see a confused but curious young man, clutching the weapons, one in each hand. A warrior on the brink of something important. Something that could save him from the darkness.

"Odin, why do you trust me? Why let me into your palace, your family? I'm a stranger. A stranger from a different world. How do you know I'm not out to kill everyone here? Hurt your family? Sent by enemies? I just don't understand? I could have sent the troll myself just to appear a hero. I…"

Odin held up a hand to silence him. He placed a fatherly hand on Harry's shoulder and with a gentle smile calmly stated, "Your actions speak louder than your words. You cannot hide the truth in your eyes or in your manner. It would be like denying the essence of your being. You are a good man. A brave warrior. What more do I need to know that you will not tell me when you are ready?"

At that, Odin turned to lead Harry from the armory. Harry had no choice but to follow, stunned at the king's words. "Is it that simple? Just like that I'm trustworthy?" Harry asked.

Odin chuckled, "Aye, it is that simple. Now are you ready to train or do you still need to catch your breath?"

Harry grinned. "I guess it's time to train."

"Good lad," Odin said clapping the smaller man on the shoulder nearly knocking him over as they walked back down the long hallway but instead of the infirmary they went to the warrior's hall. It was time indeed.

* * *

**Author's note: It may be a short chapter but here it is! I didn't want to leave you all hanging like I did...for months...so sorry about that by the way... Cheers!- Randompersonality**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is done for entertainment and I receive zero currency from these writings. sigh...**_

* * *

Training began indeed. Over the weeks and months, Harry was led through many training exercises by older warriors, most of whom had apparently fought in the war against the Frost Giants that Loki mentioned when he first arrived. He knew they took it easy on him as his strength had not fully returned and his body was still healing. Before they taught him anything advanced, the warriors slowly introduced him to the concepts of fighting with two weapons. First the staff, as Harry needed to understand attacks from further away before working towards the hammer and close range combat.

It was strange not to rely on magic to further his attacks but the warriors were under strict orders not to allow him to use his magic until his strength had fully returned. According to Frigga, using his magic slowed the healing of his injuries to the point that his wounds were reopening each time he used his magic as it drew away from his core the necessary energy his body needed to sustain the healing process.

Harry was practicing his staff work, sweat dripping down his face and plastering his hair to his head. He paused to catch his breath when he saw the boys spying on him from across the courtyard. Harry grinned and trotted over to them, feeling good. Sore and tired, but good.

"Loki and Thor, what a wonderful surprise," Harry said ruffling each of the boys' hair in turn. Not that he was surprised to see them as the two often snuck away from their tutors to watch him practice.

"Harry...your hand," Loki said pointing. Harry looked at his good hand noticing nothing. Then it hit him, he was holding his weapon with his bad hand. He switched his weapon to his good hand and studied his ruined hand closer. The painful scars were less defined. The new skin almost the same looking as old skin. Over all his hand looked healthy. A little beat up, but normal. He flexed his fingers to find no stiffness, no tender pull of stretching repairing skin and muscles. When had it healed? Harry could not pinpoint when he had last felt pain from his injuries. He felt...healthy. Fit. Like he could run a mile and still not need to pause and catch his breath.

Harry glanced down at his staff and a thought came to him..._I wonder…_ Harry felt for his magic and this time easily found it. He felt it warm him with a familiar tingle. "Expecto petronum" Harry breathed, feeling the magic flow from him to his staff which he lifted to point across the courtyard. Immediately, a ghostly white buck flowed out from the staffs tip and trotted around the yard. Loki strained forward in curiosity as the unfamiliar animal ambled near. When he reached out his hand, all he felt was a warm mist but he could hear a gentle voice singing a lullaby, voices laughing, the thrill of rushing wind and weightlessness, and thousands of other things that brought joy.

Harry canceled the spell with a quick "finite."

"What was that creature?" Frigga's voice broke the stillness.

Harry turned to see her surprised face from where she stood behind her sons. Both of whom, jumped at her presence.

Harry answered, "It's a male deer. A buck. A kind of plant eating forest creature from home. It's my...well...it represents my soul in that spell. That spell is used to ward off these creatures of darkness called dementors. They can drain all your joy, hope, and peace; making you feel every bad thing and remember every bad moment in your life until they either drive you insane or suck out your soul. Vile monsters. That spell creates a shield that is fueled by your happiest memories. The shape the spell takes is determined by who you are as a person. Deep down."

"And what does your spell say about you?" Frigga asks gently.

"They say that a buck will die to protect its herd. Its family. It will fight with all its might to save everyone else," Harry said, quietly.

"And you would do this?" Frigga asked, pushing at something that she knows is there, waiting to be out in the open.

Harry sighed and looked out beyond the courtyard as if looking at the Bifrost which was on the other side of the walls of the city. "I already have. I've died before. I came back to the living ready to do it again. I will do it again if need be. Death is as easy as falling asleep. Life...life is much more painful."

Frigga's heart broke at those low, soft words. Great was this man's suffering. His sacrifice. He knew the measure of life and death and pain and misery. And yet here was this infinitely kind, gentle, patient man who has embraced life despite knowing the respite death would bring.

"Despite the pain, life is so much more… fulfilling. The sights, sounds, tastes, feelings, the people, and places. Death is just the absence of everything. It's easy. But nothing worthwhile is ever easy," Harry said, turning back to smile his gentle warm smile. He turned his face upward and closed his eyes, letting the breeze play over his sweat slicked hair and damp clothes. Staff held loosely in his hand. Frigga sensed a peace wash over him.

Later that night, Frigga and Odin spoke of the young man's progress. Both felt that the warriors' sickness would not destroy him but make him stronger. Harry was going to be a worthy ally and member of their family.

* * *

_**Author's note: OMG! I am so sorry I left you all hanging like that. I had writer's block and then I moved and had to find a new job and things have been nuts. I will try and post more as I get it written.**_

_**Thanks for not abandoning me!**_

_**-Randompersonality**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no money from this. Please don't sue me, etc...**_

* * *

And so the years began to pass. Harry became a formidable warrior. Though remaining thin and on the shorter side, he had a wiry strength and with his speed and cunning he was able to best most in combat. Those he could not outright defeat with his physical skills, he was able to take down with his equally formidable magic.

In turn, Harry helped with the training and tutoring of both Princes of Asgard. Under his guidance both became skilled young warriors and, Loki in particular, flourished at magic.

Not that there wasn't growing pains. Thor was especially troublesome after meeting the Warriors Three. Sif wished to become a Valkyrie and Harry saw the potential but Thor wished to prove himself her better.

In turn, Sif ignored Thor except to best him in the practice ring. Her attention was on Harry and for a while it was the attention of a girl with her first awkward crush. Harry struck an impressive figure to the young girl. Handsome, kind, a skilled warrior and sorcerer, and lacking the brutish mentality of her male peers.

This did not sit well with Thor. Loki watched the proceedings with the same amusement as Harry, although Harry's amusement was tinged with a bit of exasperation.

Thor blustered with teenage arrogance and ended up challenging Harry to combat in front of Sif in an attempt to win her affections. Instead, Harry offered to tutor the whole group in combat and magics. Unable to turn down his Oath Father, Thor reluctantly welcomed the Warriors Three into Harry's training sessions with him and Loki.

Still his attitude remained arrogant, his head bloated with ego.

Finally, Harry's patience ran out.

"Thor, I wish to speak with you," Harry called sternly as Thor was once again trying to tear down Sif.

Thor gloated for a moment about having Harry's attention but it turned to confusion upon seeing Harry's expression.

When Thor caught up with him, Harry turned on his heel with a firm, "Follow."

Slowly, they made their way out of the palace and city towards the countryside.

Once far into the open hills of green grass and sunlight, Harry turned to face Thor who was now taller than him and still filling out his broad frame.

Harry studied the growing boy. Studied him with cold, emerald eyes that caused Thor to shift on his feet uncomfortably as they seemed to stare into his very being. For the first time in a long time, Thor actually feared his Oathfather. The youth had never seen this side of Harry. Gone was the gentle, over forgiving, mischievous man Thor grew up knowing. In front of him was a warrior, a chieftain, measuring him and apparently finding him wanting.

Harry remained silent as he turned away from Thor and looked out over the realm of Asgard. A sigh passed his lips. Suddenly, Thor felt guilty. Over what, he should feel guilty about, he was not sure. But somehow, Harry was...disappointed in him.

"Oathfather?" Thor asked hesitantly, not wanting to find out what was wrong but at the same time the part of him that was still a child wanted Harry's approval. To get that approval, he needed to know how he had stumbled in Harry's eyes.

Harry didn't turn to him, instead he quietly asked, "Why must you continue to try and lord yourself over Sif?"

The exasperated tone in Harry's voice bothered Thor. Immensely so. Thor felt his blood begin to boil.

"I _am _her lord and prince. I am stronger and better than her. She needs to face it now before I am her king. A subject of Asgard submits completely to their king without question. That is the way it is."

Harry turned to glare at Thor. "What about me then? I am a subject of Asgard now. Must I submit as well? I have stood up to Odin. I have spoken my mind. Am I no longer allowed because you will it?"

Thor reeled back at the pointed, harsh words. There was no gentle kindness in these words. This was anger, pure and filled with heat. Harry's emerald glare burned.

Thor found himself searching for a response.

"I will say this only once, Thor. No one will dictate my life. If they try, I will destroy them. Be fair warned. Anger your subjects and you will face rebellion and ruin. A king is only as strong as his people. He knows who is better than him and places them in their proper roles. Sif will be a Valkyrie long before you are king. It is time you recognize this. She is a strong warrior and could be your most loyal ally. A leader without followers is just a man commanding clouds. A fool…" Harry states clearly and calmly. As if only explaining that fire was hot and snow was cold to a child. Harry turned away and watched the horizon, the unnamed scepter in hand and Mjolnir on his belt.

Fury at his Oathfather's words boiled over, "I am no fool! I will be king and my subjects will respect me and my position over them, including you!" Thor growled.

Harry spun to face him, "Respect is earned not inherited! Do not think for one moment that your have earned respect, _boy_. You are nothing but a whiny bully and a spoiled rotten prince who plays at leadership. A leader would die for his people and their happiness. You would take their happiness if it suited you. You are no king and until you learn to be a better man, you never will be. I will not bow to you. I have faced men and women much more frightening than you who thought they could rule over the people. They were disposed of by the very people they thought to rule. As you are now, you will never be my king. The moment you try and force my hand, you will earn me as an enemy. Odin earned my trust and loyalty. I helped raise you as if you were my own." Harry sighed and Thor saw the man's face slip from anger to a sadness Thor had never seen before. His Oathfather looked...devastated. It was similar to an old memory of Thor watching Harry from the doorway as a child after he had told him and Loki a story about his friends. Harry didn't know he was being observed by the young boy. Thor saw a man he thought of as a warrior and a hero, weep at the loss of everything and everyone he held dear from being transported to Asgard. His expression was the same now as he uttered the words, "I had expected greater things from you. Not feats of strength or bravery. Those mean nothing unless you have someone to protect other than yourself. Until you are able to think of others before your own desires, you will never be king. Not a true king."

At that, Harry turned away and walked back towards the city with shoulders hunched as if carrying the weight of the nine realms upon them.

Thor's anger slowly started to melt from him as he watched the man he had respected for so long walk away from him in disappointment and anguish.

"You can come out of hiding, brother," Thor said.

Loki appeared from behind a lonely tree, book in hand as usual. His face solemn as he too watched as Harry slowly made his way.

The two brothers stood silent together for a long while.

"Harry is right, you know," Loki said gently, turning his book over and over in his hands as if memorizing the feel of it. "You can't force people to respect and defer to you. Even Father listens to his advisors and heeds the words of our people. Fear is not love. Power is not respect earned. As your brother, I ask you to listen to our Oathfather. I fear if you don't Asgard could face ruin, very possibly by your own hands."

Thor glared at his brother prepared to deny the possibility only to find Loki's concerned expression to halt the words in his throat. He spun away and marched back to Asgard, leaving Loki behind to watch him.

Loki glanced up at the raven sitting in the tree. Surely, Odin was worried over his eldest as well. Time will tell.

* * *

_**Author's note: I hope posting two chapters back to back is making up for the fact I haven't updated since August. I apologize.**_

_**Thanks for sticking by me!**_

_**Randompersonality**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I make no profit and only do this to entertain. **

* * *

Time did tell and all was not well. Thor remained belligerent and became openly disrespectful and disobedient to Harry.

Harry took all of Thor's anger with a kind of tired acceptance. Whenever Thor tried to physically overpower him, Harry took him down with swift action and gentle words. Nothing seemed to work.

Loki took to wandering about at night, thinking. Harry's nightmares were still frequent after all these years but now… now they had gotten so bad that Harry would talk in his sleep and often wake screaming. Loki made sure to stay nearby to go to his Oathfather's side until Frigga could reach him with her soothing magics and potions. These nightmares have been revealing answers to a lot of questions Harry had avoided since he came to Asgard. About his past, his family, his childhood, the wars he had fought in, the people he loved, the people he hated, the ones he left behind who had been counting on him, everything. It broke Loki's heart. If only Thor understood where Harry was coming from. Why Harry said what he said. But nothing came to mind. Unless something happened, words would have no effect. Actions speak so much louder.

Odin remained silent on the matter of Thor as negotiations with various allies and enemies were occurring to prepare for the Odinsleep that was soon upon them, bringing winter to Asgard and with it immense danger of invasion. Much to Thor's displeasure, Harry was to rule Asgard by Frigga's side during the Odinsleep.

How Thor became so arrogant as to believe he was fit to rule even before he reached manhood was beyond Loki.

One beautiful morning found Loki watching Harry as usual. The man was haggard with dark circles under his eyes. Loki was well aware that his Oathfather was no longer sleeping at all, preferring to stay awake. He was staring into the water of a still fountain that was filled by a small spring beneath it. Warriors often used it to cool themselves from the heat of the sun. But Harry seemed unaware of anything but his reflection. He touched a hand to his face, running his fingers over his bare chin.

Loki was about to approach Harry, when Odin strode past him.

Slowly, the King lowered himself to sit on the bricks that edged the fountain. His good eye watching, studying Harry's face.

"Odin, how much time has passed since I have been here?" Harry asked quietly, voice tight, shoulders hunched, fingers digging into the brick wall before him so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Long enough that a mortal would be long deceased. Several centuries have passed," Odin answered calmly.

"I'm not aging," Harry said quietly, his voice revealing nothing. "I should be a bearded, elderly man by now. What's wrong with me?"

Odin remained silent.

"My loved ones may be long dead. The wars I fought are probably long over and I will never know how they ended. Did we win? Did my friends and family survive? Are my people safe? Can…? Am I…? Will I ever die? Or is this my lot now? To watch everything and everyone pass away over the lonely centuries?" Harry's voice broke. His next words came out, tinged in panic, "Odin, mortals are not made to be immortal. I will go mad. I feel that I may be already. I can't sleep. I can't eat. All I feel is the years slipping by…"

Loki felt a presence by him. He looked over his shoulder startled to find Thor watching quietly. Normally his brother stepped as loudly as a troll, boots echoing with each step. Thor looked thoughtful as he studied his Oath Father and father.

"I am grateful that you welcomed me into your home, your family but what am I to do when you pass? When your sons grow old? I will be alone again."

Odin sighed, placing a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder, "I do not know my old friend. But you will always have a place in Asgard. You will always find purpose."

Harry looked the king in the eye, "How do you know this?"

Odin smiled, "It is who you are."

Harry remained silent but the sag in his shoulders seemed less as if some weight he had been carrying had been removed. Not all but some.

* * *

**_Author's note: Sorry for the short update. I'm sorry it took so long. A lot and I mean A LOT has happened in a short amount of time in RL. I will become a parent in April, I am working insane hours at my new job, and I've been extremely homesick after moving away with my spouse for better jobs. I apologize and I have a new goal concerning my writing that was challenged to me by another writer. I will do my best to accomplish that goal and finish this entire fan fiction by the end of next year. Thank you for sticking by me. Next chapter: We go to war!_**


End file.
